Gallery: Leyla / Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 2
Double Finked DF - Leyla grabbing an egg near the sheep.jpg DF - Leyla grabbing another egg.jpg DF - Leyla coming for the last egg.jpg DF - Leyla grabbing the last egg.jpg DF - Leyla coming back towards the dragons.jpg DF - Leyla having landed back on Summer.jpg DF - Hannahr made for our.jpg DF - Wait till you see me.jpg DF - Watch and learn.jpg DF - Use your arms to.jpg DF - Got a little tangled up.jpg DF - Sure didn't work too well.jpg DF - Dak having jumped again.jpg DF - Dak heading upwards.jpg DF - Seeing Winger pulled past them.jpg DF - Dak heading back up to Winger.jpg DF - The rescue riders around the big crate.jpg DF - Where did it come from.jpg DF - It came on a ship.jpg DF - I wonder what's inside.jpg DF - The crate having been opened.jpg DoubleFinked-90-LeylaWithEgg.jpg DoubleFinked-92-EggFeelsVeryWarm.jpg DoubleFinked-93-LearnSomethingNew.jpg DoubleFinked-95-AxelTouchingSummer.jpg DoubleFinked-96-LeylaIntroducingHerself.jpg DoubleFinked-97-TwinsWinger.jpg DoubleFinked-109-ThatsNotReallyHowItWorks.jpg DoubleFinked-111-Twins.jpg DoubleFinked-113-Leyla.jpg DoubleFinked-116-LeylaGripsHerBraidjpg.jpg DoubleFinked-119-IAgreeWithDakAndLeyla.jpg DoubleFinked-120-Aggro3.jpg DoubleFinked-121-AnotherSetOfHands.jpg DoubleFinked-122-RescueRiders.jpg DoubleFinked-125-MovingEgg.jpg DoubleFinked-126-EggInTheNest.jpg DoubleFinked-159-Leyla.jpg DoubleFinked-161-ItsNotYourFault.jpg DoubleFinked-162-SummerLeyla.jpg DoubleFinked-192-NoSignOfTheSlinks.jpg DoubleFinked-194-SummerLeyla.jpg DoubleFinked-197-GiveYouSomePointers.jpg DoubleFinked-203-SummerLeyla.jpg DoubleFinked-205-Leyla.jpg DoubleFinked-207-SummerLeyla.jpg DoubleFinked-212-DakLeyla.jpg DoubleFinked-215-MyBrotherIsRight.jpg DoubleFinked-216-Leyla.jpg DoubleFinked-218-ComeBack.jpg DoubleFinked-227-AwesomeFireballBlast.jpg DoubleFinked-232-NoSuddenMoves.jpg DoubleFinked-235-TooYoungToUnderstand.jpg DoubleFinked-237-Leyla.jpg DoubleFinked-239-Leyla.jpg DoubleFinked-242-WatchingInSuspense.jpg DoubleFinked-248-OkayOkay.jpg DoubleFinked-249-BeRightBack.jpg DoubleFinked-256-AboutToDive.jpg DoubleFinked-257-YouCanThankMeLater.jpg DoubleFinked-261-GivesElboneDoll.jpg DoubleFinked-266-BackToHuttsgalor.jpg DoubleFinked-268-YouArentGoingToBeARR.jpg Divewings Mecha-Menace MM - If Haggis emerges.jpg MM - What if Haggis.jpg MM - Leyla blowing on her hands.jpg MM - Having heard Haggis baa.jpg MM - Out of his tent.jpg MM - The vikings seeing what Haggis doing.jpg MM - He definitley saw his shadow.jpg MM - And the spring festival.jpg MM - That one's in August.jpg MM - Finngard about to grab a lantern.jpg MM - Can we decorate.jpg MM - All the good luck.jpg MM - Pick a lantern.jpg MM - Back at the roost with lanterns.jpg MM - Summer putting a lantern down.jpg MM - Summer putting water into the drying paint.jpg MM -Magnus and Axel peeking out from behind a tree.jpg MM - I wonder if.jpg MM - Of course not.jpg MM - Not a bad idea.jpg MM - Everyone starting at Magnus.jpg MM - Having heard what Axel said.jpg MM - I guess we.jpg MM - Thank you Rescue Riders.jpg MM - Watching Magnus and Axel leave.jpg MM - Bad luck lanterns.jpg MM - Heading down the stairs.jpg MM - Put the luck lantern.jpg MM - Leyla stopping having heard something.jpg MM - Elbone struggling to get a bag of seed on the wheelbarrow.jpg MM - Elbone doing now.jpg MM - Need some help.jpg MM - But I think I have.jpg MM - Leyla helping Elbone get up.jpg MM - The Spring Festivla has.jpg MM - You mean you're going to be a farmer.jpg MM - I prefer land fisherman.jpg MM - You want some help.jpg MM - How tough can it be.jpg MM - Does he ever.jpg MM - The table with a bunch of decorated luck lanterns.jpg MM - Anything we can do to help chief.jpg MM - Leyla cracking her knuckles.jpg MM - What this time.jpg MM - It's going to be pretty silly.jpg MM - The rescue riders shocked at what they are seeing.jpg MM - Why do we need a mechanical dragon.jpg MM - I'm getting mad.jpg MM - Okay it has wings.jpg MM - He's a lot braver than I thought.jpg MM - Like most of Magnus' inventions.jpg MM - Leyla speechless.jpg MM - Leyla saying how.jpg MM - We don't just fly around.jpg MM - You did things for Huttsgalor.jpg MM - Observe.jpg MM - Duggard saying nice work.jpg MM - Dak angry at what Magnus said.jpg MM - We also catch fish.jpg MM - Come on guys.jpg MM - Lets show him that.jpg MM - Better than that thing ever can.jpg MM - It's doing a pretty good job.jpg MM - Leyla saying let him.jpg MM - Leyla hearing the cheers.jpg MM - Leyla thinking.jpg MM - What's wrong Elbone.jpg MM - Elbone dumping sand out of his boot.jpg MM - Can I help too.jpg MM - Of course, Elbone.jpg MM - Anything to get us out of here.jpg MM - It looked so easy.jpg MM - Land fishing is a lot.jpg MM - You need straight rows.jpg MM - Leyla working on something.jpg MM - Leyla having hopped onto Summer while holding a bag of seed.jpg MM - Lead the way.jpg MM - Leyla putting seeds into the hole.jpg MM - Leyla letting the seeds fall out of the bag.jpg MM - Heading up to turn around.jpg MM - Summer and Cutter turning around.jpg MM - About to the rest of what is needed.jpg MM - Summer watering the seeds.jpg MM - Summer finishing watering the seeds.jpg MM - Leyla saying thanks.jpg MM - Cutter you stay here.jpg MM - Leyla returning from the fields.jpg MM - Leyla about to grab more bags of seed.jpg MM - Leyla having grabbed a bag of seed.jpg MM - Listen Magnus.jpg MM - Move some barrels around.jpg MM - Planting is a whole different thing.jpg MM - Leyla knowing she needs to move.jpg MM - Leyla and Summer back in the air.jpg MM - The mechano dragon headed towards Leyla and Summer.jpg MM - It's on.jpg MM - Summer grabbing another bag of seed.jpg MM - Was making a funny noise.jpg MM - Summer flying just above the field.jpg MM - Summer flying parallel to the hut.jpg MM - Ready to plant seed.jpg MM - Having some trouble.jpg MM - Seeds being dumped onto the soil.jpg MM - Leyla looking towards the mechano dragon.jpg MM - Getting ready to turn around.jpg MM - Headed back the other way.jpg MM - The seeds have to.jpg MM - We're not really.jpg MM - In the rows either.jpg MM - We're going too fast.jpg MM - Not at this.jpg MM - Because it does.jpg MM - Just admit it Magnus.jpg MM - Stil planting seed.jpg MM - Summer saying Leyla.jpg MM - Leyla trying to get Axel's attention.jpg MM - Leyla and Summer seeing the mechano dragon start to get out of control.jpg MM - The rest of the dragons having arrived.jpg MM - Protect the town.jpg MM - Leyla and Summer trying to catch up to the machine.jpg MM - Summer trying to get close enough to safe Axel.jpg MM - Jump on.jpg MM - The mechano dragon heading out of town.jpg MM - Cutter headed after the machine.jpg MM - You have to jump.jpg MM - If I'm going to stop it.jpg MM - Now in front of the mechano dragon.jpg MM - Positioning better to make the jump.jpg MM - Leyla looking back to make sure she can make the jump.jpg MM - Leyla on Summer's tail.jpg MM - Leyla having gone airborne.jpg MM - Leyla having positioned herself for the landing.jpg MM - A perfect landing.jpg MM - Summer still ahead of the mechano dragon.jpg MM - Heading towards a group of sea stacks.jpg MM - Leyla noticing the sea stacks.jpg MM - Why won't the claw open.jpg MM - Leyla having come up with an idea.jpg MM - Leyla turning to say something to Cutter.jpg MM - Spike me.jpg MM - Leyla grabbing the spike.jpg MM - Leyla putting the spike where the lever was.jpg MM - Leyla having seen the sea stack collision.jpg MM - The sea stack.jpg MM - Getting closer to the sea stack.jpg MM - Leyla having to think fast.jpg MM - Axel let go.jpg MM - Axel just.jpg MM - The machine having jerked.jpg MM - Seeing Axel falling.jpg MM - Leyla having jumped off the machine.jpg MM - Falling towards the water.jpg MM - Still falling.jpg MM - Leyla determined.jpg MM - Axel holding on to Leyla's arm.jpg MM - Summer having caught Axel and Leyla.jpg MM - Summer having flipped Axel towards Burple.jpg MM - Axel now on Burple.jpg MM - Having heard the machine.jpg MM - This is gonna be terrible.jpg MM - It's headed out to sea.jpg MM - Axel a little upset.jpg MM - Nope.jpg MM - Too hard.jpg MM - Yeah, whatever.jpg MM - Axel too scared to stay upright.jpg MM - If we're lucky.jpg MM - Lanterns to light.jpg MM - Heading back to Huttsgalor.jpg MM - Duggard seeing the dragons returning.jpg MM - Back at a slightly messy Huttsgalor.jpg MM - The townspeople cheering.jpg MM - Duggard angry with Magnus.jpg MM - Duggard having said destruction.jpg MM - Leyla named the new spring queen.jpg MM - Duggard putting the speical helmet on Leyla.jpg MM - Leyla with the special helmet on.jpg MM - Leyla looking at the helmet.jpg MM - Burple having scooped up Leyla.jpg MM - Burple flying above the townspeople.jpg MM - Burple landing in the middle of the townspeople.jpg MM - A bunch of kids hugging Burple.jpg MM - The townspeople gasping.jpg MM - Magnus noticing what happened.jpg MM - That was unfortunate.jpg MM - Magnus running to catch up with Axel.jpg MM - Seeing the destroyed luck lanterns.jpg MM - Oh no the luck lanterns.jpg MM - To light up the sky.jpg MM - Leyla approving of what Dak said.jpg MM - The dragons getting ready to make fireworks.jpg MM - What real dragons can do.jpg MM - Burple saying three.jpg MM - Burple spitting a rock into the air.jpg Summer Holiday Treasure Riders Puff Enuf Hot, Hot, Hot High Anxiety King Burple Charged Up Belly Flop Game of Horns GOH - Something tells me it's not.jpg GOH - Leyla seeing what is going on.jpg GOH - Summer green.jpg GOH - Aggro blue.jpg GOH - I'm not good under pressure.jpg GOH - That's why we practice Burple.jpg GOH - Only one way to find out.jpg GOH - Heading to Huttsgalor.jpg GOH - The people of Huttsgalor cheering.jpg GOH - To celebrate all festivals.jpg GOH - Every four years.jpg GOH - That sounds fun.jpg GOH - But no one ever does.jpg GOH - Gasping at Magnus' proclomation.jpg GOH - Whatever you need chief.jpg GOH - Aggro having gone at Leyla's signal.jpg GOH - This couldn't get any weirder.jpg GOH - You were wrong.jpg GOH - Who's next Haggis.jpg GOH - Dak and Leyla having seen what happened.jpg GOH - Leyla opening one of the doors.jpg GOH - I'm impressed.jpg GOH - And you're totally okay with it.jpg GOH - Magnus isn't very tough.jpg GOH - You can definitley beat Otill.jpg GOH - The fainting guy.jpg GOH - I believe in you.jpg GOH - Thank you Aggro.jpg GOH - Now if you'll excuse me.jpg GOH - We'll be rooting for you.jpg GOH - I have no idea.jpg GOH - Watching the players get ready for the first contest.jpg GOH - Where's Magnus.jpg GOH - Seeing the mechano dragon above them.jpg GOH - Ottil's helmet having landed by Cutter.jpg GOH - He can't use a mechano.jpg GOH - But that's because.jpg GOH - Well it's hardly.jpg GOH - I guess I have to allow it.jpg GOH - Leyla saying hey.jpg GOH - Great shot.jpg GOH - But Axel fired the arrow.jpg GOH - I can see how he got his name.jpg GOH - The rescue riders by the docks.jpg GOH - The rules allow Axel to help Magnus.jpg GOH - I know what I'm gonna do.jpg GOH - And maybe Duggard too.jpg GOH - I wasn't.jpg GOH - Leyla saying Chief Duggard.jpg GOH - Ah, Leyla Dak.jpg GOH - Boulder tossing.jpg GOH - How far can you toss it.jpg GOH - The mechano dragon tossing rocks.jpg GOH - That's going to be tough to beat.jpg GOH - Leyla having put her ear on the door.jpg GOH - Having heard Duggard's screams.jpg GOH - Seeing Duggard panicing.jpg GOH - Leyla if you have a plan.jpg GOH - Yes I do.jpg GOH - Uh chief.jpg GOH - Yes you can.jpg GOH - Everyone hearing Leyla saying Adopt us.jpg GOH - If we're family we can help.jpg GOH - Please change your mind.jpg GOH - You said yes.jpg GOH - To tell you the truth.jpg GOH - Having heard what Duggard said.jpg GOH - Dak and Leyla hugging Duggard.jpg GOH - Everyone in the hug.jpg GOH - Hearing someone tearing up.jpg GOH - It wasn't me.jpg GOH - I just have something in my eye.jpg GOH - I Duggard the decisive.jpg GOH - As part of my clan.jpg GOH - Then I'll start adopting.jpg GOH - No matter.jpg GOH - Let's get to work.jpg GOH - Duggard giving a thumbs up.jpg GOH - The boulder having landed and stopped.jpg GOH - Elbone having sat down.jpg GOH - This is event is yours.jpg GOH - Duggard's team celebrating.jpg GOH - Summer with two fish.jpg GOH - Time for our final event.jpg GOH - Having heard the name of the final event.jpg GOH - Prepping for the race.jpg GOH - According to Hannahr.jpg GOH - Leyla having heard the Mechano dragon.jpg GOH - Maybe this is a family event.jpg GOH - Leyla saying huh.jpg GOH - Leyla flaling her arms.jpg GOH - You forgot Burple.jpg GOH - Leyla angry at Magnus and Axel.jpg GOH - Ta ta Rescue.jpg GOH - Ah leaping Loki.jpg GOH - Burple it's up to you.jpg GOH - Leyla having stepped out of her boots.jpg GOH - We all believe in you.jpg GOH - Leyla wiggling her toes.jpg GOH - Go help Duggard.jpg GOH - Burple and Leyla looking at each other.jpg GOH - Heading to help Duggard.jpg GOH - Leyla and Burple coming up behind Duggard.jpg GOH - About to grab Duggard.jpg GOH - Boy am I glad to see you.jpg GOH - Burple give it all you've got.jpg GOH - This is all I've got.jpg GOH - Burple said.jpg GOH - Don't worry abut it lad.jpg GOH - Next stop Thornbane valley.jpg GOH - The mechano dragon going through Thornbane Valley.jpg GOH - Burple avoiding the Tangle vines.jpg GOH - The tangle vine having gotten one of Burple's legws.jpg GOH - Just keep running.jpg GOH - Burple having picked Duggard back up.jpg GOH - The mechano dragon going through Boiling Springs Valley.jpg GOH - Burple not knowing what to do.jpg GOH - Sliding down the rock pile.jpg GOH - Burple and the others having landed.jpg GOH - Steam starting to come out of a geyser.jpg GOH - Burple having jumped away from the Geyser.jpg GOH - Clumsiness.jpg GOH - Starting to walk on the ice.jpg GOH - We're right behind them laddy.jpg GOH - Yes I can.jpg GOH - Sliding on the ice.jpg GOH - Burple out of control.jpg GOH - No I can't.jpg GOH - Heading for the snowbank.jpg GOH - Burple having come through the bushes.jpg GOH - Burple coming to a stop.jpg GOH - No you didn't.jpg GOH - We can still win this.jpg GOH - Duggard saying look.jpg GOH - Burple saying see.jpg GOH - Leyla saying Burps.jpg GOH - Over there is the Belzium cave.jpg GOH - And we just had seconds.jpg GOH - You know what you.jpg GOH - It's lack of confidence.jpg GOH - Big purple boulder.jpg GOH - Burple telling Leyla and Duggard to get off.jpg GOH - Leyla and Duggard having gotten off Burple.jpg GOH - Burple about to start rolling.jpg GOH - Leyla and Duggard watching Burple roll down the mountain.jpg GOH - Leyla and Duggard running to Burple.jpg GOH - I knew you could do it.jpg GOH - I didn't thnk I could do it.jpg GOH - Dak and Leyla hugging Burple.jpg GOH - About to go get the helmet.jpg GOH - Watching Dak and Winger go get the helmet.jpg GOH - And claim.jpg GOH - Leyla and the dragons happy.jpg GOH - The rescue riders.jpg GOH - Dak and Leyla running up to Duggard.jpg GOH - Dak and Leyla hugging Duggard again.jpg GOH - Having hopped on Winger and Summer.jpg GOH - Heading into the air to celebrate.jpg GOH - Having flown past the townspeople.jpg GOH - Flying past the roost.jpg Category:Leyla Category:Character Gallery